


On Top of the World

by becausenobreeches (crucibulis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucibulis/pseuds/becausenobreeches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

Dorian gripped the headboard with one hand and looked down at the vision below him, taking in Cullen’s lust-black pupils from where the Commander’s head peeked out between Dorian’s thighs. He stroked Cullen’s swollen, kiss-reddened mouth, the skin soft and pliant beneath his thumb as Cullen’s lips parted for him easily, almost begging for the cock that was hard and flushed and dripping in his face. Dorian smiled at him, glowing with affection and the indescribable feeling of being wanted and wanting in return.

He slowly fed his cock into Cullen’s mouth, both of them breathing ragged breaths as Dorian made a few experimental thrusts. He quietly swore in Tevene at the feeling of Cullen’s tongue swirling around the head of his cock, flicking at it within the depths of Cullen’s perfect mouth.

Cullen slid one hand up from Dorian’s stomach to his shoulder, humming around Dorian’s cock as if appreciating the way the other man was towering above him. His other hand made the signal for oil, which was provided, and then wrapped around to Dorian’s backside, slick fingers dipping into the crevice and making Dorian shiver.

Dorian felt his cock twitch in anticipation and he moaned wordless encouragement as Cullen found the ring of muscle, slowly pushing inside while Dorian continued to take his mouth with long, teasing strokes. “Ah, yes… Cullen,” Dorian rasped and gripped the headboard tighter with both hands, arching his back and bracing himself against the pleasure of his impending climax.

Cullen was soon fucking him with three fingers, splaying and stretching every time Dorian thrust into his mouth, eyes crinkling with delight when Dorian looked down at him, devastated. Cullen loved this, Dorian knew, caring nothing for his own pleasure while he put Dorian on top of the world, powerful and yet powerless, both fucking and being fucked.

Those fingers inside him twisted and curled, wringing out an “Oh _Maker!”_ from Dorian’s throat and then they began to tremor, Cullen creating a tiny earthquake of pleasure with his hand as he moved in and out of him. Dorian shouted; thrust deep into Cullen’s mouth and forced himself to make eye contact as he choked on a breath and came, Cullen swallowing everything Dorian had to give him as he slowed his fingers and caressed Dorian’s flank with his other hand.

**Author's Note:**

> http://becausenobreeches.tumblr.com/


End file.
